


Koopa Mario

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sex, Transformation, female transformation, koopa transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A story based on a sketch someone posted in a discord chat I'm in. Took a while to get this one done.





	Koopa Mario

 

It was another nice day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sky had some roaming white clouds; the breeze was nice and welcoming to a local hero. Mario was leaning back in a lawn chair taking an afternoon snooze. His signature red hat titled down covering his eyes, his hands were folded over his chest as his snoring covered the sound of an approaching character. A shrill voice broke Mario out of his slumber.

“Hello!” Mario shot upright in his chair, turning his head towards the voice in a panic. Standing there was a Toad with a satchel bag, he held out a letter towards Mario. “Mail for you!” Mario rubbed his eye with one hand and took the letter with the other. The Toad turned and left Mario. After a quick stretch and yawn Mario shook the sleep out of him before opening the letter. It had very fancy cursive writing on the front of the envelope and was sealed with a heart. When Mario opened the envelope the faint scent of Peach’s perfume filled his nose. Peach was away again on her yearly visit to the different kingdoms. Mario was hoping that the letter would detail her return but the letter held a request for Mario.

_Dear Mario,_

_The visits are going swimmingly and I’ll be making my perpetrations to return to the Mushroom Kingdom soon. However, before I return home I would ask a favor of you. You see during my travels Bowser has continued to send me invitations to various events. Sparking my caution, I’ve declined them all; each invite seemed more desperate than the last. I’m concerned about his wellbeing; could you perchance keep Bowser company with one of your social events? Preferably your go karting or tennis events. I’m still a little upset about the last time you rearranged the art in the hallway for one of your party minigames._

_Yours truly,_

_Princess Toadstool. Peach_

Learning that Bowser might be up to something no good made Mario spring into action. Jumping off the lawn chair Mario set off for Bowsers castle. As he got closer the mood of the environment changed. It had its usual pools of fire and black steel buildings but it seemed sadder than normal. The goombas moved slower than usual, the koopa troopers weren’t getting out of shells as fast, the piranha plants weren’t coming out of their pipes, the thwomps were clinging to the ceiling, even the bullet bills had a frown instead of their sinister smiles. Even within Bowers castle the guards seemed off their game. An infectious low mood had swept through Bowers domain. Mario could only assume that the years of failing to steal the princess away had finally taken its toll on the King Koopa, dragging the mood of the land with him. Making it to the throne room with relative ease it wasn’t long before Mario was standing in front of Bowser. The sight of him made Mario lower his guard.

Bowser was sitting in his throne chair sideways, one arm hanging to the floor the other resting on his chest. His shell took up most of the seat so his legs and tail dropped over the armrest while his head was supported by the other armrest. A long sigh sounded from Bowsers snout. He moved his hand from his chest and tossed a crumpled letter onto a nearby pile. Bowser didn’t even turn his head to address the red plumber he continued to gaze at the ceiling as his rough voice carried through the room.

“Well at least this is a rejection in person for once.” Bowser titled his face towards his long-time enemy. Seeing the sadness written across Bowsers face caught Mario off guard. Mario had known Bowser for many years, over time they learned to put aside their differences. Be it for the good of their kingdoms or for the spirit of competition, they had fostered a unique friendship that at the core had benefited both of them. Mario took small steps towards Bowser, Mario would be at odds with Bowser as long as he continued his efforts to kidnap the princess but Mario could see that Bowser was the one that needed rescuing in this case. Walking across the red-carpet leading to the King Koopa Mario was prepared for a rare heart to heart with Bowser, what he wasn’t prepared for was a trap.

His foot touched down on the red carpet and sank into the pressure plate hidden beneath the carpet. Two small trap doors opened beside the mustached hero, before had the chance to react a thin metal arm reached out of both trap doors and rushed towards his neck. After a moments pause the arms retracted after leaving a spiked collar on Mario. It was a black collar with four spikes around it, Mario tried to pull at the collar but it was tight around his neck. Bowser's eyes went wide and he sat upright on his throne. The koopa king could barely contain his excitement as he retrieved a simple remote control that featured a single big red button. Bowser let out his signature laugh as he caught his longtime rival in his trap.

“MWahahaha! After all these years! I've done it!” Bowsers face started to scare Mario. Mario had never seen Bowser get so jubilant before. Whatever Bowser had planned for the plumber Mario knew he wasn't going to like it. “Yes! That’s right you pesky plumber, things are about to change around here! Mahwah bow to your king!” Bowser pushed the button on the remote sending a signal to the collar to start the next phase of his trap.

The collar sent shock waves through Mario; it didn’t take much before he clenched his stomach and doubled over. The waves sending a feeling of pain and illness throughout the mustached hero. The waves ended as sudden as they started but what remained of Mario left the former human hero in shock.

Mario was now a female koopa. She gained some height from the transformation, now as tall as peach her old coveralls no longer fit her properly. Ripping at the knees to adjust for the height difference, revealing her new orange scales a similar hue to the koopa king himself. Her old boots were no match for her claws, now ripped to shreds only bits of leather remained on her scale covered feet. Only three toes were featured on her feet. Mario was not used to having wide hips with thighs to match; luckily her coveralls were still covering her lower body. The koopa kings view on her private parts was still blocked by his rivals’ torn outfit. Another place where there was a tear was just above her round butt, a short but thick tail had sprouted from her spine. It had spikes running along it similar to Bowsers but her spikes were not as pointed or threating. Her stomach was now flat; all her fat seemed to go into the height and breast growth. The straps from her coveralls covered her nipples, denying Bowser the sexy sight he so wanted. Her orange scales continued up her body, however between her breasts and on her flattened stomach her orange scales changed to a soft cream tone to show where her under belly was. On her back now had a shell, instead of a shell with many menacing spikes like Bowser her shell had only three rounded spikes going down the middle in a straight line. Her arms shared the same orange scales as most of her, her blue shirt didn’t survive the transformation showing off her longer slender arms and shoulders. Her wrists had gotten bigger to support her claws. The white sharp bone that extended out of her now three fingers and thumb made quick work of her old gloves, only fragments of the iconic gloves remained in tatters on the delicate orange scale covered hands. Her collar remained fastened to her neck, the simple black metal collar that featured a spike at each size of her for a total of four spikes; it also seemed to shrink to her necks new slender size not small enough to be uncomfortable but tight enough to be a constant reminder. Her mouth was similar to bowsers, a new signature part of her look was the row of sharp teeth that was meant for tearing into meat, and her nose was shifted to match the new muzzle that was her face. Her face above her muzzle featured deep red scales to attract potential mates, but her stunning blue eyes would be what draws any attention to her face.

Mario blinked, her longer eyelashes fanning over her picture-perfect face with her perfect brown eyebrows and her two horns on both sides of her head that pierced through her old tattered hat. Her brown curly hair spilled from under her red hat. Quickly reacting on new instincts, the female koopa that was Mario covered her breasts with her bare arms. Bowser let out a boastful laugh.

“MWhaha! Finally! I’m on top!” Bowser took quick strides towards the new koopa in front of him. “You won’t be needing that anymore, hero.” Bowser knocked the iconic hat off of Mario’s head, letting her curly brown hair spill out just above her shoulders. “Hah! No queen of mine can go around looking like that!” The koopa king wrapped the female koopa under one of his large arms and carried her out of the throne room. Mario figured out why it was so easy for Bowser to kidnap Peach. Despite being carried down the halls of Bowsers castle she couldn’t stop her body from getting excited from the display of strength from her koopa king or the close contact since she was tucked under Bowsers arm feeling their scales rub together with each step. After a short distracting walk Bowser threw open a door to a large well-lit room with many mirrors and closet doors. “The smartest king ever needs you to fix up his queen!” Bowser tossed Mario into the room, the extra padding on her new body absorbed the fall onto the stone floor. Bowser continued to bark orders. “Make sure she looks the part by dinner! Or you’ll be on the menu next!”

Closing the door behind him Bowser left the newly transformed koopa on the floor. Mario was still disoriented by all the new feelings and sensations. Pushing herself onto her knees and looking at her surroundings she noted that she was alone in the large dressing room. Taking advantage of her discovered solitude she briefly explored her body. Feeling the rough texture of her orange scales in contrast to the smooth feeling of the cream scales on her underbelly. She pulled at some of her tattered clothes, she wasn’t sure what kind of outfits were waiting for her here but maybe she could find something fit for adventuring. Speaking of adventures, the excitement she felt earlier had only faded by a fraction, much of her new body demanded to be explored with more complete results. With a delicate claw Mario gave her cream scale covered breast a gentle squeeze. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as a jolt of excitement and pleasure pulsed through her body. The sound of a heavy door opening snapped Mario out of her investigation, quickly moving her arms to cover her breasts she turned her head towards the sound. One of the closet doors had opened and out stepped a recent foe Mario had to battle against.

“Oh my gosh is that really you?” the white rabbit girl Hariet stood across the room from the red faced koopa and clasped her purple gloved hands together as she skipped over to the former hero, her black heels clicking with each hop. Hariet leaned forward to get a better look at the new koopa, Mario got a face full of purple dress and blonde ponytail as the member of Bowsers wedding party inspected her hair and horns. “Wow these are the real deal! So he really got you with that trap huh?” Mario felt embarrassment burn on her face as Hariet leaned further down to compare breast sizes. “Hmm so none of my outfits will fit you.” The rabbit girl turned away and walked towards a different closet. “No matter!” She threw open the doors to a double door closet, Hariet let out a shrill laugh as various pieces of different outfits flew out of the closet and shattered among the floor. Mario had fear in her eyes as the evil wedding planner turned towards her. She was holding a makeup kit in one hand and hair trimmers in the other while she had the look of a killer on her face. Mario lifted her hands in front of her and let out a little shriek as Hariet pounced onto her. With relentless aggression the rabbit ripped off any and all remaining clothes off the female koopa. Mario attempted her best to cover her private parts but Hariet kept pulling her limbs away to get at another piece of fabric.

After a flurry of hands and scissors Hariet was sitting on top of the naked koopas stomach surrounded by red and blue fabrics while the smaller rabbit girl pinned both of her claws to the floor, Hariet’s eyes were half closed and Mario could see the purple eye shadow that she was wearing. However, Mario was more concerned with other things at the moment. The cold air in the castle’s dressing room was making her flesh toned nipples harden, and Hariet’s breath on her neck was sending shivers down her spine. The rabbit girl giggled.

“Oh is this all it takes?” She gave the koopa girl a peck on the neck and raised herself up. She fixed her blonde bangs and adjusted her gloves. “You must be really pent up.” She cooed as she lifted her dress, revealing her shapely rabbit legs as well that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Don’t worry dear, just relax and let me take care of all of you.” One of Hariet’s gloves found her hard nipple, Mario let out a little squeak as the unfamiliar feeling rushed her. Mario wasn’t sure if it was the scales or the nipple itself but it was rough and hard, Hariet rolled the sensitive flesh between her fingers sending a confusing but pleasurable feeling that mixed pain and lust together. Mario couldn’t help but let a few heavy sighs escape her lips as the rabbit played with her body. “Oh you like that? Maybe it’s not so bad being a woman?” Mario let out a hot breath as a purple glove found its way down to her pussy. Koopa lips being something that even she hasn’t seen yet but from what she was feeling her lips were smooth with some added plump and most importantly hot. The cold touch from the gloves made her lips beg for some heat. Hariet had started straddling the koopa girl, her fuzzy lips rubbed against the soft scales as she moved her hips to and from. “Oh you want more don’t ya?” Mario didn’t reply which made Hariet upset. “Come on, beg for it you slut.” Mario was in a lust filled daze when Hariet stopped moving her gloves against her sex. The koopa girl rubbed her hips together for a moment but after she realized she wouldn’t get off from that her body started to buck her hips slowly against Hariet’s hand. The rabbit girl smirked and laughed at the display from her former foe. “That’s a good girl, mama’s gonna take care of you.” Gentle gloved fingers slowly entered the koopas lips, Mario let out a low growl as Hariet found her clit. A small lick of flame teased out of Mario’s mouth as Hariet teased her new womanhood. “Oh someone really likes that!” Mario was in such a lust fueled haze that all she responded with was a moan as she spread her legs farther apart for the rabbit. With the extra space Hariet leaned a little further back, no longer able to play with the nipple but still close enough to grab the supple breast Hariet still played with Mario’s heavy chest. “Let’s see how long you last like this.” She cooed as she moved her gloved fingers, placing her thumb over the koopas clit and moving her remaining three fingers in and out of her wet sex. Mario let out a hot moan as she felt her walls getting stretched. It was a lot to take in all at once and Hariet wasn’t giving her body a chance to adjust to the new sensations. It wasn’t long before Mario was grunting and moaning like she was in heat. The skillful fingers soon picked up speed, making Mario’s legs shake and quiver at the attention they were receiving. More flames danced in the koopa girls’ mouth as the intense pleasure was consuming her. Hariet continued her advance on Mario’s virgin sex. “Yeah do it! Cum on my fingers!” Mario squeezed her legs together, pushing together against Hariet’s hand. Mario couldn’t hold it back any longer, her first climax as a woman happened all so fast. Her hips bucked again and lifted the rabbit girl off the floor, her legs were still squeezed shut as her juices oozed over the purple gloves. Mario’s head titled back and a small jet of flame spewed from her koopa muzzle as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure. A sharp cry rang out through the room and carried into the halls where the guards were alerted as to the progress of Mario’s transformation.

“Keyaaaaaah!” Mario cried out in the midst of her climax before losing the strength in her limbs and slowly lowering herself to the floor with a soft plop. Hariet slowly grinded the koopa a little longer, she observed Mario’s new feminine face. After Hariet was satisfied she slowly dismounted the soft panting koopa girl and removed her gloves. Tossing them to the side before placing her arms under Mario’s armpits and dragging the blissed-out girl to a nearby chair. The rabbit girl had to mind the koopa shell as she placed her in the chair. Hariet leaned back Mario in the chair, placing her arms on the arm rests and giving her legs enough room to be comfortable as her slick sex painted the spot on the chair where she sat. Hariet chuckled as she got some of her tools ready.

“Ohhoho Lord Bowser is really going to like you.” Mario could barely keep her eyes open, her body still shuddering from her first sexual experience as a woman. What Mario could see was the rabbit girl turning around with the makeup kit and the scissors that got lost in the frantic undressing. With one eye closed Hariet grabbed and moved Mario’s face around, taking note of each angle and how the light reflected on her muzzle. After a moment Hariet hoped up and down. “Yes! You are going to look like royalty when I’m done with you!”

Hariet started with the shaggy brown hair, cutting and trimming the hair into a brand-new style. “I bet you’re wondering why I’m still hanging around Bowser.” Mario’s eyes fluttered, while the thought should have crossed her mind she wasn’t exactly given the time to process any information since her transformation. Hariet snipped a lock of hair. “Well you see my siblings and I were so sure of Bowsers plan to marry the princess that in the contract we agreed to a “get a wife or your money back!”” The rabbit girl said that last part with a mocking voice. “But the problem with that was we had already spent the money on those nice suits and dresses we were wearing when you beat us up.” Mario was starting to doze off in the chair; Hariet quickly delivered two punches into the koopas arm. The scales absorbed the impact but it woke up the sleepy koopa for the moment. “One for sleeping and one for getting my dress dirty, it’s the only nice one I own.” Hariet let out as sigh as she continued to talk to the girl that was drifting off to sleep again. “So with no princess or money to buy our way out the contact we’ve been working off our debt in his army. And let me tell you ha-ha the benefits are good but the pay is garbage.” Hariet carried on shortening Mario’s hair, light snoring sounded from the koopas muzzle while Hariet had complete control of her appearance. Hariet stopped for a moment, Bowser had briefed her and instructed her to follow a particular style but it was just tempting to go against orders to gain some form of petty revenge. Deciding instead to not risk angering her current employer she continued her work and story. “You know I never thought his plan would work, but since you’re here maybe that means I’ll be able to leave soon!” Her excitement grew as the thoughts of freedom crossed her mind, followed by the thoughts of a possible new friendship with another woman. “Oh I promise I’ll make the trip back to visit you! We have history now you and I, and if Bowser knocks you up you have to let me know right away! I’d make such a great aunt for little dragon turtle babies!” Hariet looked at Mario and her excitement was dashed on the unresponsive face of a sleeping koopa that didn’t listen to a single word she said. Hariet grumbled as she quickly finished the haircut then grabbed a handheld mirror and shoved it in front of Mario. After a short pause with no response the rabbit girl was getting really angry. “Oi! Wake up you slut! No one gets that tired after sex!” Mario was in a deep sleep, the physical and mental toil of the transformation finally catching up to the koopa girl. Not even the shouting from the rabbit girl could pierce the exhaustion that crept up on the new koopa girl. Tossing the handheld mirror over her shoulder Hariet had a stern expression. “Oh this bitch is asking for it!” Hariet pulled out an extra makeup kit she had just in case the first one wasn’t enough. “Lord Bowser will learn to love your makeover.”

 

“Hey sleepy head it’s time to wake up.” A soft voice entered Mario’s ears. With a groan and a huff Mario rolled over on the bed. Mario heard a giggle that wasn’t too familiar. “Oh come on you’re going to be late for dinner!” the soft blankets were pulled off of Mario, with a mumble Mario blinked a few times before looking down. A mixture of fear and confusion raced through her head as the pair of cream covered scaly breasts were waiting to greet her. They were contained in a lacey black bra that sported some patterns but she couldn’t see over her breasts to see it. She brought a claw up to hold her head as thoughts raced through her mind, but she froze as she noticed that there was a spiked bracelet on her wrists that looked similar to the spiked collar on her neck. Hariet leaned into Mario’s view. “You sure are a heavy sleeper. Bowser will like that, he snores pretty loud.” Hariet clapped her hands together, the low dimmed room flared to life. A warming red glow covered the room, suggesting the mood and the activities that would take place in the room. A closet across the carpet flooring opened, showing three different mannequins. The mannequins were not displaying any clothes however. Hariet threw up her arms and cheered. “Welcome to your new room!” Mario gulped as she looked around. The room also had a fireplace, a door that leads to a bathroom, a full sized mirror; it even had a hot tub built into the floor. During her travels Mario would have considered herself lucky to stay at a hotel with rooms half as nice as this. However, Mario couldn’t shake the sinking feeling that while it might be her new bedroom it might be the only room she sees for a very long time. Hariet reached out and grabbed Mario’s claw, with surprising strength for a small rabbit girl she dragged the koopa girl out of bed and onto her feet. Well almost onto her feet, Mario was unaccustomed to the high heels Hariet put on her while she was sleeping. After catching Mario and helping her stand upright Hariet slapped her own forehead. “That’s right I forgot! I was supposed to wake you up earlier so you could get practice!” Hariet shrugged her shoulders and gave her head a shake. “I’m sure you won’t be doing much walking with Bowser around anyways.” She skipped towards the full-sized mirror and turned to Mario, she reached out her arms presenting the mirror to Mario. “Come on take a look for yourself!” Just walking over proved to be a challenge. Not only was Mario still not used to her body but the added difficulty of heels made her look silly the whole way over. Each uneasy step threw her cleavage bouncing and her tail whipping wildly to keep her balance. Finally making it to the mirror Hariet did a small bow and moved out of the way for the koopa. “I hope you like my vision.”

Standing in front of the mirror the reality of the situation really hit Mario. This was her body, she’s had Cappy’s help to possess other bodies before but this was the first time that her own body was twisted and changed so much. The black lace bra containing her as large as her head breasts featured a purple leopard print pattern and felt nice rubbing against her nipples. Her cream scale covered stomach was on full display, showing off a little pudge that must have carried over through her transformation. Even her belly button seemed softer and more feminine.  A black garter belt was fit snug around her hips with silk black fabric covering her pelvis, with a tiny red bow knot facing out towards the mirror. The outfit was leaving nothing to the imagination Mario thought Hariet might have picked this for her as a cruel joke. Luckily her tail covered her ass most of the time but in the moments of it swaying anyone behind her could see the silk fabric that was wedged between her substantial cheeks. The suspenders continued down her shapely legs, connecting to stockings that squeezed softly into her thick thighs. Hariet was pressed to find anything that would fit Mario’s new size. Bowsers plan didn’t account for Mario gaining so much eye candy, the only things that Hariet could find that fit without any problems were the spiked bracelets and the black high heels. Wendy had a collection of heels in all shapes and sizes and didn’t notice the white rabbit sneaking through her room. Her hard work paid off. Mario’s feet were shoved into the heels, forcing her posture to be more feminine and proper than the koopa girl was used to. Hariet was confident that with a little more time Mario could learn how to sway her ass with each step in the heels. Unfortunately, time was not something the two girls had. A loud knocking rang from the door through the room. A koopa solider spoke from the other side of the door.

“Lord Bowser has begun his dinner! He expects his honored guest to join him at the table or to make up for their absence following dinner!” After delivering his message the solider turned and marched away from the doors. Leaving the two girls in the room alone again. With a jump of panic Hariet started desperately searching through the closet.

“Oh no I still haven’t found the missing piece!” The rabbit girl left Mario alone in front of the mirror to continue inspecting her changes. The orange scales on her arms had a more attractive shine to them and her claws were trimmed. Her hands had three digits and a thumb just like Bowser, and just like bowser she had spiked bracelets around her wrists but not her biceps. The collar around her neck was still secured around her neck, no chance of it falling off and her thicker koopa claws would never fit in between the collar and her neck. With her hand already at her neck Mario gently touched her new face. Her muzzle stuck out a little like Bowsers; Mario opened her mouth and pulled it wider with single claw, revealing the sharp teeth she now possessed. Her lips at the end of her muzzle were painted a ruby red by Hariets personal lipstick collection; they shimmered and invited attention to Mario’s new plumper lips. The Brown shaggy hair Mario had before was now a styled bob cut, much shorter than it was before Mario passed out. Her bangs were above her eyes, no longer hiding her stunning blue eyes. In fact, if her eyes were described as anything it would be blue; Hariet took the liberty of applying blue eyeshadow around Mario’s face which had a sharp contrast from the rest of her red scaled face. From behind her hair no longer covered the orange scales of her neck or the collar that let any onlookers know who she belonged too. Her horns sat on each side of her head, pointed towards the sky with a pure white shine that suggested they were polished.

“AHA!” Hariet yelled from within the closet. “Finally found you!” Turning her head all Mario saw was a white blur streaking out of the heavy closet doors and grabbing her arm. With unnatural strength Hariet pulled Mario into the center of the room and placed her upright. Hariet then leapt into the air, and slammed a hard metal object onto Mario’s head. Her harder scales absorbed most of the impact but it still hurt the female koopa. Mario grabbed the metal object with one claw and rubbed her head with the other. Hariet ran in front of Mario and was facing the doorway; she was franticly brushing herself off in a vain attempt to remove all the dust that clung to her during her spelunking into the closets. Mario inspected the metal object that caused her so much pain. In her claw in front of her was a crown, specifically her crown. It looked similar to peaches crown but it had no gems incrusted in it, and on the front of the crown was a large red “M” etched into a white circle. Hariet saw that Mario no longer wearing the crown and flew towards her in a panic. “No! You have to wear it! Bowser will be furious if you don’t!” Mario shot Hariet a puzzled look. Why would a little crown change Bowsers mood so much? Before Mario could ask the rabbit girl the two were shook by thunderous stomping, Bowser could be heard and felt walking through the hallway towards the bedroom they were in.

“Gwhahahaha that was a wonderful feast!” Hariet quickly placed the crown back on top of Mario’s head and ran towards her previous spot closer to the door. Bowser’s voice boomed louder as he turned down the hallway that held the room. Hariet brushed off her dress and fixed her hair, this was her best chance at freedom. Bowsers footsteps stopped, the two girls knew that on the other side of the door was King Koopa. A wave of fear washed over Mario, he had no idea what to expect or what to do in this body. After a moment's pause they heard Bowser again. “But desert will be even better!” The door flew open as Bowser barged into the dimly torch lit bedroom. Hariet flinched as if Bowser was going to trample her, but the towering male koopa stopped and loomed over Hariet as she meekly bowed towards her king.

“M-my lord! I hope you can forgive our absence from your table.” Bowser let out a puff of dark smoke through his nostrils that blew right onto Hariet's face. “I ho-*cough* hope that you f-*cough* you find that she's to your liking? My lord?” Any confidence that Hariet had in her bid for freedom was shaken by Bowsers stoic reception. The koopa king said nothing; he tilted his head up to match his gaze with Mario's. Mario felt his heart sink, Bowser's stern face was one he only saw when Bowser had the upper hand and planned to take advantage of his situation. Hariet quickly stepped out of the way and held her arms out presenting the new female koopa to Bowser. It was quickly apparent that Hariet didn’t step wide enough, as Bowser reached out a claw and shoved her more to the side to make way for his wide stature. Even with the added height from her transformation Mario was still much shorter than Bowser, her head only reaching the koopa kings' chest. “I’ll leave you to your dues my lord.” With a quick bow Hariet made a break away for the door. Bowser’s voice made the rabbit girl freeze mid stride.

“Wait!” Bowser’s commanding voice turned Hariet’s head and made Mario’s heart skip a beat. She wasn’t sure why but the tone from the big strong koopa was stirring something alien inside of her. Bowser turned to his subordinate. “I work for years towards capturing a princess and you have the gull to dress my prize as a common whore?” Bowsers dry words cut Hariet, while Mario couldn’t help but blush; she’s never heard him speak like that before and she wouldn’t mind hearing more. Hariet was stuttering.

“O-Oh you-your grace! I-I thought that thi-this was what you wanted!” Tears were starting to well in the rabbit girls' eyes. Bowser let out a deep sigh that followed with another puff of dark smoke.

“We’ll talk about this later, rabbit” Hariet came to attention.

“Y-Yes Lord Bowser!” She then ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Bowser slowly reverted back to looming over the much smaller koopa girl. Mario could feel a mix of excitement and fear inside her, a cold sweat started to run down her face. Bowser leaned closer and started sniffing Mario’s neck, taking deep breaths of the koopa girls' new scent. Mario’s body reacted in kind, unable to help but take in the musk from Bowser that pulled her into a haze she never noticed before. Bowser let out a low growl that rang in Mario’s ear.

“She touched you?” Mario was shook from her daze. She didn’t know how to answer. Did she enjoy it? She didn’t really have a say in the matter, but would Bowser be mad if she said yes. “Just say the word and we’ll have rabbit stew tomorrow.” Mario could feel the anger seeping into his voice. “I won’t tolerate anyone that would treat you like some kind of-” Mario placed a claw on Bowsers chest. With a gentle push Bowser stood upright again, still the koopa towered over Mario but at least she felt more in control again. Mario shook her head and gazed into Bowser’s eyes.

“It’s ok Bowser, she’s just trying to help her family.” Bowser felt his heart flutter. The gentle caring nature that he chased peach for was also found in her champion. His mouth was slightly agape with astonishment and joy. Bowser grabbed her claws and rushed in a little too close.

“Yo-your voice! It’s so beautiful! An-and your eyes are amazing!” Mario tried to escape from Bowsers advancements; the sudden rush and change in emotions was a shock to Mario. Bowser looked down at his claws and realized that he was being overbearing. “Oh sorry!” He released his claws, sending Mario tripping over her high heels and tumbling to the ground. She twisted during the fall and landed on her front, her breasts were squished against the ground, her purple leopard print bra threatened to tear under the sudden stretching; her knees were supporting her koopa ass into the air, even the slightest movement made her body shift and her behind wiggle. Bowser had a full view of the plump ass and thighs that were now a permanent guest in his castle; hypnotized by Mario’s ass Bowser couldn’t help but feel a fire spreading to a part of him that hadn’t been used in a long time. Mario had a struggle to stand back up, still adjusting to her new-found gifts she slowly raised off the ground. Turning around she was instinctively rubbing her tits where it hurt with an open claw. It wasn’t until Mario saw Bowsers face that she realized what she was doing. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest and twisted her body away from Bowser, trying to keep them away from Bowsers lustful gaze. A Blush had appeared on Bowsers face; he held both of his claws out and took slow steps towards the female koopa.

“Mario, I need you!” Mario was frightened, Bowsers eyes and face had lust written all over them and down below Mario saw something she’s never seen from the male koopa before. Mario started to back away in her high heels, one arm reached out and the other attempted to cover her breasts. Bowsers advance proved to be stronger than her. Mario’s arm bent as the heavier muscular koopa moved closer to her; Mario could feel Bowsers breath on her, she wouldn’t admit it but having the male koopa so close was stirring her sex. The two continued to move across the room, Mario tried to push Bowser away but even with her new koopa arms designed to support her weight the male koopa simply weighted more than her; and she could barely keep her balance walking backwards in heels, forget about trying her former tactic of jumping with her chest. Mario was distracted from the scent of Bowsers musk she didn’t noticed the bed in the otherwise empty room creeping behind her. With a small squeak Mario lost her footing and landed on her shell on the soft bed. Her arms were above her head, her soft breasts spilled out of her stretched bra. Her stomach and breasts rose and dropped with each breath from Mario; her legs were slightly spread to allow her tail to comfortably droop over the beds edge. Bowser’s face was bright red and smoke spilled out of his mouth. “I can’t take it anymore!” Bowser roared and took a deep breath. Mario could see the licks of flame coming from his mouth, she propped herself up on the bed.

“No! Wait what are you doing?” Mario yelled in a panic as a gulf of flame over took her. She raised her arms in an attempt to shield herself from the flames but instead of the searing pain she expected it felt like a warm bath as the flames danced across her orange scales. Her koopa scales naturally shielded her from Bowsers attack. After a few blinks she looked over herself and was greeted with the sight of her breasts in free fall, the flames destroyed the bra and garter belt carefully picked out by Hariet. The interior designer fortunately had the foresight to make sure the blankets were fire proof; the only fabric that burned was Mario’s undergarments. Her heavy breasts were now free to sway with every small movement, her flesh toned nipples were excited from the sudden rush of warmth the flames brought. After a sigh of relief that she wasn’t dead she put her claws under her breasts and hefted them up, trying to reduce the stress on her back.

“Geez these things are big.” Mario wasn’t sure if she’d ever adjust to the sheer size of her breasts, even with her larger koopa claws her breasts wouldn’t fit in her hands; boob flesh spilled over her cupped hands. A snarky remark from Bowser drew her attention.

“Oh I thing I know something that can fit those.” Mario looked up just in time to see Bowsers engorged penis swinging down onto her. Knocking her back onto her shell Bowsers enlarged penis easily weighted her down. Bowser let out a hearty laugh looking at the size comparison. Bowser knew that he was a large male but his member was almost as thick as Mario’s tail, and was about as long as her torso. Mario shared the same thoughts but she didn’t share in Bowsers amusement. The large flesh toned penis shared a similar shape to a human's penis save for the head was spear tipped and just below the head were natural bumps. While Mario had to admit it was a nice-looking penis the sheer size of the penis that was pinning her down was putting her on edge.

“Wh-what am I supposed to do with this?” The look on Bowsers face made her heart flutter, he wasn’t serious about doing this was he? Bowser scratched his head with one claw, trying to look deep in thought but his face showed he already had an answer. After pretending to get an idea he leaned it. With his big claws he grabbed Mario’s breasts. Mario shot Bowser a look of disbelief. Bowser had a sly grin on his face.

“GwHAHA Let’s A GO!” Bowser started pumping his thick member between Mario’s breasts. Mario let out a surprised squeak at the sudden force from Bowser. At first the feeling of Bowsers thick shaft dragging across her scales hurt a bit, but after a few moments a small trickle of pre-cum started to flow. Lubricating her breasts and making it more enjoyable for both of them. Bowser grunted as he squished Mario’s breasts together against his penis, using Mario’s chest as a sex toy. Mario panted with each thrust; the heavy scent from Bowsers pre-cum was clouding her mind. She was slowly forgetting their rivalry, forgetting all the times they were at odds with each other. With each thrust her heat grew and her sex cried out in need. The koopa side of her started to emerge. The need to breed with a strong male koopa rested on her mind. There was no stronger male koopa than the one currently fucking her tits. With a clouded mind Mario gave Bowsers shaft a playful lick. It was coated in the same salty pre-cum that covered her chest. It wasn’t the best tasting treat she’s ever had but the look on Bowsers face made her want more. The king koopa was astonished, everything was going his way and he hadn’t experienced this pleasure since the koopa kids were made. “Gwhaaa you’re really good at this.” Mario panted and kissed his penis with her ruby lips, she was using both hands to rub the upper part of the shaft that broke through the other side of her breasts.

“I need more.” Her mind was lulled by the smell of koopa sex and the burning desire in her pussy that she couldn’t ignore anymore. She rubbed her legs together, teasing her naked koopa lips. Bowser grunted and took a couple of heavy thrusts before releasing Mario’s breasts. He took a step back and looked at Mario. Her large tits were covered in pre-cum and she was biting a claw while rubbing her legs together. Only the crown on her head with the letter M told that this wasn’t just a horny female koopa. With a deep roar Bowser grabbed Mario and flipped her on the bed. Bring flung into the air so easily shook her out of her sex daze. Just long enough to feel Bowser grab her tail and feel the tip of Bowsers penis roam at the entrance of her sex. “No wait! You’ll tear me a-PART!” Bowser thrusted into Mario’s quivering sex. Her stomach bulged out as the sheer size of Bowser filled up every available space inside her. Mario grabbed the bed with her claws ripping some sheets as her inner walls were stretched past what she thought possible. Her Ass cheeks were pushed apart by Bowsers thick member, her pussy clenched and released on Bowsers unmoving penis. Bowser let out a low growl as he waited for the red shelled koopa to adjust to his size. Mario panted as the mix of pleasure and pain subsided, soon the comfortable feeling of having something inside her bubbled up. With a content sigh she rested her head on the bed. Bowser let out a snort.

“Oh we’re not done yet, princess.” Being called a princess was alien to Mario, but she couldn’t deny it made her feel special. She didn’t have much time to think about it before her thoughts were interrupted by Bowser slowly pumping in and out of her. Her insides screamed in pleasure as her walls were stretched and rubbed with Bowsers movements, the bumps on Bowsers penis stimulated her sex each time Bowser pulled out only to slam back in. Both were groaning and panting in rhythm as Bowser plowed Mario, He pulled her tail which gave Mario a mix of pain and pleasure as Bowser pushed ever deeper into her. She moaned as she felt Bowsers heavy balls bump into her. Her tongue lulled out of her mouth as Bowser pounded into her. If the scales on her face weren’t already red she was sure that the passionate sex Bowser was giving her would have made her face beet red.

Bowser had his way with her for at least an hour, his stamina never fading. Sometimes he would increase the pace if Mario got too relaxed. Mario had lost count of the times she came; every time she did Bowser would know. A loud wet moan would escape her lips as she squeezed her legs together as much as she could. Both of their sexes were soaked in Mario’s pussy juice, the sound of the two of them slapping together filled the room and echoed out in the hallway. Mario was starting to think that he’d never stop, but then Bowser tilted forward. Bowser stopped pulling on Mario’s tail and reached around her shell; one clawed hand was placed on her waist just above her hips, the other claw attempted to cup one of her breasts. Even Bowsers large claw couldn’t quite contain Mario’s heavy bosom. Bowser put his weight onto Mario’s back, letting out a low groan as her shell spikes dug into bowsers underbelly. Bowser forced his spear tipped penis as deep as he could from behind. The spear easily piercing into Mario’s womb, her stomach was pushed out even more by Bowsers cock. Mario lost her words as her pants and groans turned into deep grunts. Bowser responded in kind as he rutted the female koopa. The grunts and howls rang out through the castle. Anyone who was unaware of the sex going on for the better part of two hours might have been forgiven for thinking that someone was being murdered as the two screamed as Bowser ejaculated into Mario’s womb. The spear tipped penis forced as much cum as could possibly fit into the koopas womb before Mario’s stomach was stretched once again by Bowser. The two koopas let out a loud roar and a spout of fire as Bowsers heavy balls were unloaded into Mario; her eyes became crossed because of the intense pleasure and pressure Bowser was putting her through. Mario’s stomach was filled to the point that it lifted her off the bed, relieving her breasts from Bowsers weight. Bowser stood upright again, letting Mario catch her breath; Bowser had marks on his underbelly from where Mario’s spikes dug into his scales. Mario was out of breath, panting like she just ran a marathon. Bowser smiled and took a deep breath, satisfied he pulled out of Mario slowly. Mario let out a moan during Bowsers exit. The large koopa then rolled onto the bed next to Mario; after the bed frame gave a heavy sigh due to the added weight the two gazed into each other eyes while the pungent smell of cum filled the room as Mario’s pussy leaked out the excess cum that was forced into her stomach. Mario mumbled to Bowser about how much she was in love and what a rush that was. Bowser fell asleep with a smile on his face as the voice he fell in love with drifted in his ears.

In the months following Mario’s transformation the former hero’s personality completely changed, her motherly koopa instincts taking over. When not in the bedroom Bowser and Mario could be found in the throne room. Bowser continued to command the koopa armies from the castle, while Mario commanded the koopa kids. The children no match for their new mother, while they were no longer worried about their fathers' anger, they lived in fear of their mother's wraith. Toys were always put away, bed times respected, and family dinners never missed. Mario still sported her M crown that was now embedded with gems, her hair remained short but she dyed it red to match Bowsers. She kept her makeup style the same as that fateful night, her ruby lips and blue eyeshadow distracted Bowser every time he saw her. She wore a purple bath robe that covered her private bits without hiding her pregnant belly. It was stamped with Bowsers seal, leaving no guesses as to whom she shared the child with. In the throne room a smaller throne was added next to Bowser, complete with a rug that lead up to it. On this day Mario was eating her second meal in the throne room as Bowser set orders for his troops. All the extra food was adding to Mario’s figure; while she was gaining weight it was mostly going to her thighs and ass, giving her a much more mature figure. After the orders were done and the last of his troops dismissed Bowser turned to his unofficial wife. Many considered them married already but Mario wanted to wait until after the pregnancy before they tied the knot, as she had a very particular dress she wanted to fit into. Bowser cleared his throat.

“So, uh, honey.” Mario stopped devouring her meal and met Bowsers gaze, she had a piece of meat stuck between her fangs but her makeup never got messed up. Bowser rubbed the back of his head. “That’s all the business for the day and the kids will be fine on their own.” Mario looked on unmoving as Bowser started pressing his fingers together. “So, I was wondering if we could. You know, it’s been a few hours. I’d hate for you to be alone for so long.” The color on Bowsers face was starting to match Mario’s. She knew exactly what he wanted but he always got so flustered that she couldn’t help but torture him.

“Aww sweetie it’s really not that far, but there is something you could do for me.” She stuck out one of her smooth legs and put both of her hands behind her head and stretched; causing one of her breasts to slip out the robe. Bowser’s face was completely red and his eyes looked like they were going to burst.

“A-anything my love!” Mario flashed Bowser a wide smile that showed all her fangs.

“Fuck me raw till I can’t walk anymore.” Bowser jumped out of his chair and stood at attention.

“Y-yes ma’am!” The strong koopa scooped Mario into his arms and ran towards the bedroom. Being carried by the strong koopa always got Mario excited. Hariet was right; she didn’t do much walking with Bowser around. Mario chuckled as Bowser’s actions put a thought into her head.

Oh no princess Mario has been kidnapped by Bowser!


End file.
